


The Past Can Repeat Itself

by KuroTamashii



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTamashii/pseuds/KuroTamashii
Summary: Cross posted on FFN. Keita suddenly falls ill. I haven't written anything in a good while so I felt this was a good way to hop back in.
Relationships: Ito Keita/Suzubishi "Endo" Kazuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Kuro:** I do not own Gakuen Heaven or the characters.

_**Kazuki:**_ She does own the plot.

~X~X~X~X~

Keita rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. His head was pounding making it hard to focus on the biology lesson. He could tell his fever had come back and he was finding it hard to stay awake.

Kazuki leaned over and whispered “Are you okay? Are you feeling sick again?”

“I'm fine. Just a little tired.” Keita tried to reassure his boyfriend. He didn't want to worry him.

“You're no good at lying to me. What's wrong?” Kazuki put his hand on one of Keita's “Please tell me so I can help.”

“I have a headache. Really, Kazuki I'm fine.” Keita knew that Kazuki would drag him to the infirmary now.

“Oi! Endo-kun, Ito-kun pay attention.” Umino scolded “This will be on the exams.”

“Sorry Umino-sensei.” Kazuki looked up at their teacher “Keita isn't feeling well. Would it be okay if I take him to the infirmary?”

“Of course, Endo-kun.”

“Thank you.” Kazuki said, helping Keita to his feet and leading him away.

“Kazuki I really am fine.” Keita protested once they were outside the room “Besides you're missing class now.”

“And so are you.” Kazuki countered. “Now come on.”

~X~

“Jin-san?” Kazuki called as he opened the door to the infirmary. The nurse was nowhere in sight.

“Yes?” the man appeared from the door leading to the storage room “Kazuki is everything alright?”

“Sorry to bother you, sir. Keita isn't feeling well. Do you think that you could make sure he is okay?”

“Well, if you two are here for the second time this week then something must be wrong.” Jin pointed out. “Have a seat Ito-kun.” He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

Kazuki sat next to Keita on the bed and linked his fingers with Keita's. He always worried when Keita gets sick. He just couldn't get over what happened all those years ago.

“So what's wrong?” Jin asked while taking Keita's pulse.

“Just a headache. Kazuki is making a big deal out of nothing.” Keita replied.

“Your pulse is normal. Deep breath in. Now out. Good boy.” Jin put his hand to Keita's forehead. Frowning, he stood up and retrieved a thermometer from the desk. “You feel a little warm, so I am going to take your temperature.”

Keita leaned against Kazuki's shoulder while they waited. He was really tired.

“You don't have much of a fever, but I want you to stay here anyway.” Jin said looking at the thermometer.

“Keita...” Kazuki hugged the red head.

“I'm fine, Kazuki. I'm positive this is nothing but a cold or something.” Keita tried to reassure the blonde boy. He knew Kazuki would be at his side when he could.

“I will bring my notes and study with you until you come back to class, okay? I don't want you to fall behind. Is there anything you need from your room? Pillow? Night clothes? A book?”

“Don't worry. I'm fine. You don't need to go out of your way to help me.”

“I hate to interrupt, but I think it would be best if you rest now, Ito-kun.” Jin said.

“I will bring your night clothes and pillow,” Kazuki said after kissing Keita's forehead. “I will be right back.” and with that he left the infirmary. He figured Keita's door was unlocked so he didn't bother getting his room key. The boy really was careless sometimes.

“Stand up, Ito-kun.” Jin said as he started pulling back the blankets on the bed.

Keita did as he was told. After Jin had pulled back the blankets far enough Keita sat back down and removed his shoes before getting under the blankets.

“Before you get too comfortable, I want you to take this. It should help with your head.”

“Thank you.” Keita took the medicine like he was told.

“I'm cleaning out the storage room so call if you need anything. Kazuki really does worry over nothing when it comes to you.” Jin smiled before disappearing into the back room once more.

Keita closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep, but he was too restless even though he felt exhausted. He tossed and turned until he found a somewhat comfortable position. It felt like only moments had passed when Kazuki returned with his things.

“Keita?” Kazuki left the things at the foot of the bed and made sure not to bounce the bed as he sat next to Keita. “You awake?” he asked quietly in case the boy really was asleep.

“Yeah.” Keita turned to face Kazuki. “I'm awake.”

Taking Keita's warm cheek with one hand Kazuki asked “How are you feeling?”

“Jin-san gave me something for the headache.”

“Good. I have your things.” Kazuki leaned over and pulled the pillow up “Go on and change.”

“Okay.” Keita got up and took the pajamas from the bed and went into the bathroom to change.

~X~

Kazuki hoped he was worrying over nothing. He knew something had to be wrong, though, since Keita had been so tired and running a low fever off and on for a week. Keita didn't get sick often and when he did it wasn't more than a cold, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Almost like something was seriously wrong with his boyfriend. He trusted Jin and his judgment so if there was anything wrong he would be sure to notice. But what was this feeling? Memories flashed through his mind. The power outage. Getting separated from Keita in the large house. Watching Keita through the glass window. The doctors trying to save him. How pale Keita had looked that day. How weak Keita had been after the fever started to break. How he was powerless to help his friend. The fear of losing the best thing in his life. Kazuki shook his head. He couldn't think like this! Keita wasn't that sick now.

“Kazuki?” Keita's worried voice came from next to him, and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking.” Kazuki smiled. The look on Keita's face told him that he knew there was more. “Really, Keita, it's nothing.”

“You can talk to me, Kazuki. You know that.” Keita said gently.

“I know.” Kazuki replied and kissed Keita's cheek. “I know I can always come to you. Lie down and get some rest. You will feel better tomorrow.”

Keita gave a small nod and got comfortable on the bed. He wanted to know what had Kazuki upset, but he wouldn't press the issue until Kazuki was ready to talk about it. He knew that Kazuki was worrying so much because of the past. After all, Kazuki had thought his friend was going to die. “Kazuki.” he whispered to get the blonde's attention.

“Yes?”

“Kazuki, I am going to be fine. It's only a cold.”

Kazuki smiled a little and ran his hand through Keita's red hair. It didn't surprise him that he managed to see right through him. “I know. I can't help but worry. Not after I almost lost you.”

“But you're not going to lose me now. I'm fine, and nothing like that will happen again.”

“Keita...” Kazuki met Keita's eyes. He hoped the words were true. That nothing would happen.

“Kazuki you should go back to class and let Keita rest.” Jin appeared from the back room.

Kazuki hesitated. He didn't want to leave Keita yet, but he couldn't afford to get behind in school either. Nodding once, he stood up and gave Keita's hand a quick squeeze before leaving. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

~X~X~X~X~

 _ **Kuro**_ *hides from fans* I know it is short, but I wanted to see what you guys think before I make my chapters longer. Warning: My facts might be wrong. If I get something canon wrong PLEASE TELL ME!!! I haven't watched/read Gakuen Heaven in a while. Please let me know what you think in the comment section. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuki tossed in his sleep. He wanted to wake from the nightmare, but couldn't force himself awake. 

It was dark. The air was chilled and damp. He was alone. All alone. He walked forward, not having a choice since a wall prevented him from going back. He shivered as the air grew colder and colder with each step. He stopped. A figure was on the path in front of him. He could barely make out the face. Keita. “Keita!” he tried to call out, but no sound came. Keita paled and collapsed to the ground shivering. “Keita!” he tried again, but again nothing. Keita's breathing slowed, becoming slower and slower until his chest failed to move. “KEITA!!!” 

Kazuki shot up in bed. His entire body was trembling and he was covered in a cold sweat. It was only a dream. He felt sick at the thought of losing Keita. He looked at the clock and sighed when it read six twenty. He got dressed and grabbed his bag, locking the door on the way out. He had ten minutes before the meeting started so he decided he would go check on Keita. The halls were empty as he made his way to the infirmary. It was Saturday morning at six twenty so of course they would be empty. He didn't knock in case Jin and Keita were asleep. Poking his head in he saw Jin sitting next to Keita's bed taking his pulse. Kazuki's body turned to ice as his dream flooded his mind. Jin still hadn't noticed him and had moved on to taking Keita's temperature. Kazuki watched as Keita's chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. Kazuki stepped into the room “Jin-san.” he announced quietly.

“Ah good morning, Kazuki. I didn't think you would be up this early.” Jin greeted

“There is a meeting in five minutes. I just wanted to see how Keita was doing before I go.” 

“His temperature has gone up, but other than that everything is the same. He had a bit of trouble sleeping last night.” he looked at the clock “You will be late if you don't hurry.”

“I know. Can you give these to him?” Kazuki handed Jin a few books and closed the door, being sure to make as little noise as possible as he did so, and went to the conference room.  
~X~  
Jin lifted another box off the shelf and set it on the floor. Sitting on the cold tiles he opened the box to go through it. Bandages, gauze, and cotton. After making sure everything was still usable he returned the box to the shelf. A faint moan grabbed his attention and he went into the other room. “Ito-kun?” he questioned softly as he approached the bed.

Keita opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Jin.

“How are you feeling this morning? Any better?”

“Not really. I feel the same.” Keita replied.

“Does your head hurt?”

“Kinda. The pain isn't that bad.”

“I will give you something for the pain, but you need to eat first. You can't take it on an empty stomach or else it will make you sick.” Jin said while retrieving a box of granola bars from one of the cabinets. Handing one to Keita he added “You don't have to eat the whole thing if you don't think you can, but you do need to eat a few bites at least.

“Thank you, Jin-san.” Keita sat up and started eating. He was aware of Jin sitting there waiting patiently for him to finish.

“Kazuki came by earlier while you were sleeping. He wanted to check on you before his meeting.”

“He did?” Keita asked after he had swallowed the last of the granola.

“He looked worried, well more worried than before.” Jin commented while handing Keita the medicine.

“Did he say why?”

“No. He didn't stay long. I'm sure he will be back later.” Jin smiled “You're probably still tired. Go back to sleep.”  
~X~  
Keita felt something brush his cheek. He turned over and covered his face with the blanket. A quiet laugh filled his ears. Even in his sleep he could recognize it as Kazuki's laugh. Opening his eyes he emerged from under the blanket and blinked a few times to clear his vision.

“I didn't mean to wake you.” Kazuki rubbed the back of his head.

“I'm glad you did. Are you okay, Kazuki? Jin-san said you looked worried this morning.” Keita reached out and took Kazuki's hand.

“I just had a bad dream.” Kazuki replied.

“You don't have to tell me what it was about unless you want to, Kazuki. Whatever it was I'm sure it will be fine.” 

“Keita...” he trailed off as tears fell freely from his eyes.

Keita was beyond worried now. Kazuki never cried. “Hey it's alright. It was only a dream.” he reached up and brushed the tears away. “Don't worry about it.” he said gently. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed so that he could hug Kazuki. “I'm right here. Everything will be okay.”

Kazuki didn't know how long they sat like this. He tried not to cry, but the thought of losing Keita was just too much for him. He buried his head against Keita's shoulder and whispered “I'm sorry.”

“Shh. Don't apologize.” Keita pulled back so that they were looking in each others eyes “I love you, Kazuki. I always will. Never forget that.” then he leaned in and kissed Kazuki's forehead.

“I love you, too. Always.” Kazuki smiled and let Keita hold him again.

“I feel like I should let you know I'm back.” Jin was trying to hide his amusement as the two boys blushed and Keita let go of Kazuki.

“How long have you been there?” Kazuki asked awkwardly.

“Not long. I only went for breakfast.” Jin smiled and walked over to his desk. Pulling his chair over to the bed he sat down and rested his chin in his hand “So what were we talking about?”

“Nothing.” they two boys said at the same time. 

Laughing Jin replied with “If you say so. Have you eaten yet, Kazuki?”

“Not yet. I wanted to check on Keita first and see if he wanted anything while I'm down there.”

“I'm not very hungry. Go on and eat.” Keita said.

“I will come back right after I eat.” Kazuki stood and started for the door, glancing over his shoulder once before leaving the room. 

“You should try to eat something.” Jin commented.

“Maybe later I will be hungry.” Keita replied, though he doubted he would be. A sudden chill made him shiver. He pulled the blankets up around him and laid back down. He didn't know why he was suddenly so cold.

“Are you cold?” Jin asked worriedly.

“A bit.”

“I will be back.” Jin disappeared into the back room and returned moments later with another blanket. He covered Keita up and then tucked the edges in to keep them off the floor. “Better?”

Keita nodded “Thank you.”

“Anything to make you more comfortable.” Jin smiled and went back to his desk and returned with a few books “Kazuki left you some books earlier. I will put them here.” he set the books down on the small table by the bed.  
~X~  
Keita couldn't get warm. His entire body felt like ice, even on the inside. Over the course of two hours he had started coughing and he could feel the fluid in his lungs, his fever had rapidly increased, also. He knew Jin was worried, though he tried not to show it too much. Kazuki refused to leave Keita's side even for a moment. Keita leaned into Kazuki's warm touch as he stroked his head lovingly. 

“Can I get you anything?” Kazuki offered. He hated to see Keita so sick “You haven't eaten all day.”

“My stomach hurts.” Keita mumbled.

“Kazuki is right. You should try to eat something.” Jin coaxed. He had a hunch about what was wrong the Keita, but he had no intention of saying anything until he was sure. He only hoped he was wrong. This was just too familiar to let slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life threw a curve ball at me and I have been a bit busy. I would like to say that this chapter is not one I am super happy with, but thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuki gripped Keita's hand tighter. Jin had finally voiced his worries about what was making Keita so sick. If he was right then it would mean they could lose Keita. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Have you tried calling her?” Jin asked. He felt there was no need to use a name when Kazuki knew exactly who he was talking about. The one person who could save Keita, well Jin had the knowledge to save him, but he didn't have access to the medicine.

Kazuki froze. He hadn't thought about her. “No. I haven't contacted her since the incident in the lab.”

“Well maybe it would be a good idea. Is there anything left at all from your father's research?” Jin asked.

Kazuki shook his head “No. Everything was destroyed, however, I think father had finally duplicated the test sample they used on Keita. I'm not sure if he still has it.” Kazuki replied. He doubted his father would still have the sample, but it was worth a try.

“Kazuki, I know this is a sensitive topic for you, but what happened? I know Keita was infected, but how did it happen?” Jin questioned as he seated himself in his chair.

Kazuki closed his eyes and sighed “Well, you know the power outage and all that. I was told that she was supposed to be monitoring the growth of the virus and was told to put the lab on lock down if anything happened. She wasn't even in the lab when it happened. I remember her telling my father that she didn't expect anything to happen while she was getting coffee.”

“If what exactly happened?” Jin asked. He couldn't hide his curiosity.

“Things like equipment failure, growth rate increasing to quickly, any mutation, etc. I will admit that she had been working on this for over twelve hours straight, but it isn't an excuse to just leave.” Kazuki glared down. He hated her for what she did, even if was an accident.

“Everyone who was supposed to be in the lab had already had a vaccination and were taking the necessary precautions, right? Why was she the only one there?”

“Yes, however, while she was in the break room there was a short in the main circuit and both back up generators had been turned off for maintenance. She wasn't the only one there, but the other scientist who was supposed to be helping were with my father.”

“Kazuki, she has the connections to help Keita, not to mention the fact she hasn't seen the two of you since you were kids.”

“He doesn't even know who she is and by now doesn't even remember she exists.”

“Are you willing to risk Keita's life simply because you are angry with her?” Jin countered.

“Of course not.” Kazuki pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until he found the number he was looking for. Ito Mizuki. With each ring Kazuki's heart pounded faster.

“Hello?” came the calm voice. 

“Zuki-chan, it's me. I need your help.” Kazuki used her nickname without thinking about it.

“Why should I help you?” her gentle voice instantly filled with venom.

“Not for me, but for Keita.” Kazuki knew that she would do anything for Keita.

“What's wrong?” the venom changed to worry. 

“He's sick. Jin-san thinks it is X7 virus. He started showing some of the symptoms last night.”

“That's not possible. The virus was destroyed along with the research. There is no way he could have contracted it again. Besides, the virus is highly contagious so there would be others showing the same symptoms.”

“I'm telling you there is a possibility.”

“Fine. If you are so insistent that I drop my work and come out there, then I will. Just know I'm doing it for Keita.”

“Thank you.” Kazuki sighed in relief when Mizuki hung up. 

“So?”

“She will come out here. She doesn't think it is possible, but is willing to do it for Keita.” Kazuki answered.

“Kazuki we need to limit the contact we have with others until we are sure it isn't the X7 virus. We shouldn't have to worry about the people coming in here.” with a small smiled he added “I'm never busy anyway.”

“We are the only two who have had any physical contact with Keita.” Kazuki nodded. “If either one of us starts showing symptoms then we can assume that is what it is. Though, there is one problem.”

“What?”

“Dorm rules. I have to be in my room. If I'm not then I could get in trouble.”

“Are you forgetting you are also the chairman?”

“And a student. Besides, I can't use that as an excuse because only a few people know that I am the chairman.” Kazuki pointed out.

“I'm sure you won't be in trouble if I say you weren't feeling well and I kept you here.” Jin winked “No one will question it.”

“That works.” Kazuki jumped when he felt Keita's hand tighten around his.

“Kazuki?” Keita mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

“I'm right here.” Kazuki said as he held Keita's cheek in his hand “How are you feeling?”

“Really tired...”

“Go back to sleep.” Jin said softly “It's late and we were just about to go to bed.”

Kazuki pulled the sheets up higher and whispered “I will sit here until you fall asleep, okay?”

Keita nodded. He was glad Kazuki was staying here with him, but at the same time felt guilty. He knew Kazuki had skipped class today for him.

Kazuki stroked Keita's head lovingly. “Sleep well.” he murmured. He wanted to do something more to help ease Keita's suffering, but in reality there was nothing he could do. It didn't take long for Keita to go back to sleep, but Kazuki remained by his side even after Keita's breathing evened out.  
~X~

Kazuki stirred in his sleep when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes, the morning sun blinding him. Looking up he found Jin and Mizuki standing there, Jin looked slightly amused, but Mizuki looked irritated. “Hello Mizuki-san.” Kazuki said, sitting up he realized he had fallen asleep next to Keita's bed.

“Kazuki.” she nodded her reply. She made it clear that she wasn't pleased to be here. She had her long red hair tied up and her bangs clipped out of the way. She was wearing navy cotton stretch pants and a pink top with her lab coat unbuttoned. 

“She just arrived.” Jin broke in. 

“I see.” Kazuki replied as he looked her over. It had been so long since they were kids and Mizuki had changed so much. One thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. Her icy blue eyes were cold. How could Keita and Mizuki look so much alike but be so different? 

“I want this over with as soon as possible.” Mizuki sighed and pulled out a needle to draw a blood sample. “If he is infected with the virus this will be the fastest way to tell.” she muttered as she swabbed Keita's arm and injected the needle. 

Kazuki watched Mizuki's face carefully. He knew she didn't want to be here, but the way she was looking at her little brother told him that she missed him. He couldn't imagine what it was like having a younger sibling you never see and doesn't even know you exist. He remembered how the three of them would play when they were kids. “You can't tell him, you know.” Kazuki hated saying it aloud, but it was something that needed to be addressed now. “He doesn't remember you.”

“I know.” Mizuki whispered.

Kazuki's heart ached, despite his anger toward her, as Mizuki brushed away a stray tear. “I'm sorry, Mizuki-san.”

“No. It is for the best. Besides, even if he knew I'm sure he would hate me. I wouldn't blame him if he did. After all, what kind of sister am I? I almost killed my baby brother...”she trailed off and started setting up her equipment to test the sample.

“I wasn't really your fault.” Jin commented.

Kazuki wanted to comfort his old friend, but he just couldn't. They both knew it was her fault for not being there. “But you saved him.” was all Kazuki could manage. The words tasted bitter, but at the same time he was grateful to her for saving Keita. 

Lifting her head away from her microscope she said bitterly “If it weren't for me he wouldn't have needed to be saved.”  
~X~ A FEW HOURS LATER ~X~

Mizuki scribbled yet another note in her notebook. She didn't know what to make of this. Keita was showing symptoms of the X7 virus, but the blood sample was what made this so confusing. The virus was there, but there had been a mutation. The mutation was most likely the cause of this relapse. The medicine she made last time had been specifically for that mutation. She would have to alter the previous medication and hope it worked. The problem would be the virus itself. If it keeps mutating like this then Keita would continue to relapse and they would have to keep making a new medication to match the virus. If only she could find a way to kill the virus completely. Of course, she thought she had done that the last time. She sighed and stood up stretching.

“Any progress?” Kazuki asked as he looked away from his book.

“Yes and no. There has been another mutation, and this is why I think you and Jin haven't been infected, so I will have to make a new medication. If I am right it will only be temporary. The virus will keep mutating and Keita will relapse each time. I will try to find a permanent solution, but we won't know if it will work or not.” Mizuki replied. She knew she would have to talk to Kazuki's father before she could proceed with this. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late to save her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as kind of an apology for being late with the last one here is chapter 3 to go along with it!


	4. Chapter 4

Mizuki yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had been up all night studying the mutation of the X7 virus and was no closer to figuring anything out than she was when she talked to Kazuki. She had given him the okay to go back to class, but to come back if he started feeling bad. She glanced over to her brother. Jin was sitting next to him taking his temperature again. The painful wheeze in Keita's chest was the only noise in the room apart from the pen scratching the paper as she made notes. She turned back to the X7 sample she had received from Kazuki's father. She didn't have a hard time convincing him to give her his sample. If she could figure out this mutation then she would have an easier time. She looked up once more when a cup of coffee was placed in front of her. Jin stood behind her smiling, his long silver hair shimmering in the early morning light. 

“You were up all night. I thought you could use this.” Jin whispered, so he wouldn't wake Keita, as he draped her lab coat over her shoulders. He leaned against the wall with a tired sigh. He had been up most of the night with Keita.

"Thank you," Mizuki replied after taking a sip, the steaming liquid warming her body. 

“Have you made any progress?” Jin asked after a moment of silence. He was worried that she wouldn't have the equipment needed to prepare the medicine here at the school.

It was Mizuki's turn to sigh as she dropped her head to the desk. “No. I can't figure out how it mutated. If I could then it would be so much easier. I don't know how, but it went from highly contagious to not contagious at all. Which is very unusual. I've never seen anything like this before.”

"Well, that is a good thing," Jin said positively. 

"At least we don't have to worry about it spreading..." Mizuki mumbled as she lifted her head. 

“Mizuki, if there is anything I can do then please tell me.” Jin offered “I can't stand around doing nothing and I have some knowledge concerning the X7 virus.”

“You taking care of Keita is enough. I can't do both and I know he would much rather have you then me taking care of him.” Mizuki answered and then resumed her work. “I want to kill the virus permanently this time.”

"If you change your mind my offer stands," Jin said. He desperately wanted to help, but would not push this. After all, Mizuki knew what she was doing and she was the one who made the medicine last time. 

Mizuki stared at the sample as if staring would give her an answer, and then at the blood, she had drawn from Keita. How could such a slight change be so hard to figure out? She ran her hand through her long, red hair, her fingers catching a few tangles. If only she could figure this out! She stood suddenly, startling Jin, and started pacing. She continued to comb through her hair with her fingers. 

“Old habits die hard.” Jin teased with a grin. He remembered back to when he would tutor her with Kazuki. When she would get frustrated she would get up and pace. He looked out the window. “Take a walk. Some fresh air will do you good.”

"Jin this is not an 'old habit'." she huffed. She knew he was right, though, and turned to the closed door. Pausing with her hand on the nob she added "You're right. Maybe fresh air will help." She knew she looked terrible, but at this point, she didn't care. Her hair was falling from the hair tie and her bangs were falling in her face. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and the dark circles under her eyes stood out against her skin. She hadn't planned on staying more than a day or two. She took another sip of her coffee and slipped on her shoes. This would be a long day.   
~X~

Jin could see why Mizuki was frustrated with the mutation. It was so simple yet so complex. He had decided to have a look while the scientist was out and since Kazuki was here, no doubt planning to skip the first hour, he didn't have to worry about leaving Keita alone. He would send Kazuki to class before the second hour since Keita had finally regained consciousness. Jin pulled away from the microscope and started flipping through Mizuki's notes. He was paying attention to Keita and Kazuki, but they were more like background noise at the moment. Mizuki's notes were thorough and by the looks of it, she was focusing mainly on the mutation. Jin knew that he would have to ease Keita's suffering as much as possible until he recovered. They turned when the door opened and Mizuki stepped in, her hair and clothes soaked. Jin fought a laugh at her ragged appearance. 

“I started raining.” Mizuki pointed out as she started drying her hair with a towel. She was grateful that the infirmary was warm.

“I know.” Jin couldn't help but laugh now and that earned him a towel being thrown at him, which he caught with ease. 

“Jin you are the worst...” she grumbled, however, she couldn't help laughing when she noticed herself in the mirror. He used to do this to her when she was younger. If she started pacing he would send her out for 'a walk' just before it would start raining. Somehow she never stopped falling into that trap, most likely because she was too frustrated to pay attention to the weather.

“It was funny then and it is funny now.” he laughed. He loved teasing Mizuki.

"You know to send her out in the rain like that was never really funny in my opinion," Kazuki said from his spot next to Keita. 

“Yet you always laughed.” Jin countered playfully.

"Okay...so maybe it was a little funny," Kazuki mumbled and went back to playing with Keita's hair. 

Keita looked up at Kazuki. “Who is she?” he inquired weakly. He was finding it hard to stay awake, but he didn't want to go back to sleep yet. Not while Kazuki was here with him. This woman looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. 

"Keita this is Mizuki Kurosaki," Jin explained. He had been thinking about what surname name to give her since her real last name would raise suspicion. "She is a scientist who works for Kazuki's father." 

“Why is a scientist from your father's company here?” Keita directed the question at Kazuki, but it was Mizuki who answered.

“I'm here because Kazuki asked me to come. He was concerned about your illness.” 

"Enough, Mizuki," Jin warned. 

“What are you talking about?” Keita pressed. He wanted answers.

“There is nothing to worry about.” Kazuki said soothingly “I guess I was just being overprotective again.”

Mizuki grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him outside and closed the door. “He has a right to know.” she snapped.

“Not yet.” Jin retorted. 

“Yes, he does! It is his life on the line!” she hissed angrily, obviously not thrilled with the idea of keeping this from her brother.

“We won't mention anything about the X7 virus until we are closer to figuring it out.” Jin pressed.

"He is my brother and I think he has the right to know," Mizuki growled. She was fighting to keep her anger suppressed. 

"He doesn't need to be worrying over it. Let him relax, for now, Mizuki. I know you want to help him, but telling him that the virus has mutated and we don't have anything to help him yet will only scare him. We don't want him frightened over this." Jin reasoned. 

Mizuki gritted her teeth, her eyes blazing, and muttered “Fine.” before returning to the two boys with Jin right behind her. She ignored the questioning looks she was receiving and sat down with her notes once more. 

Jin gave them an apologetic look. “Kazuki your class will be starting soon, let Keita rest now.”

“Jin-san...” Kazuki pleaded. He didn't want to leave Keita now. He was worried that if he did then Keita would not be awake when he came back and he wanted all the time he could get with him.

Jin bit his bottom lip as he debated on giving in or not. On the one hand, it would be helpful to have him here with Keita. On the other hand, Kazuki would be skipping class. Given the circumstances, Kazuki wouldn't be in the way. "Alright, Kazuki, you can stay here." 

“Thank you, Jin-san.” Kazuki sigh in relief.

Jin held up a hand “But if anyone asks, you weren't feeling well. I can't tell them I allowed a student to skip class.”

Kazuki nodded “It would look bad for both of us if you did.”

"Not to mention the vise chairman would have a field day yelling at you," Jin added. He could only imagine what that man would have to say.

"He will get over it," Kazuki muttered, turning back to Keita he smiled and took his hand. He didn't care if he got yelled at by the vise chairman. 

"Jin, come look at this," Mizuki said anxiously. She hoped it was her eyes playing tricks on her from the lack of sleep, but she wasn't going to take any chances. 

Jin looked over his shoulder. Mizuki's tone of voice had him worried. Her normally calm features were tense. Her shoulders were rigid and she was moving one foot over the other, her nails leaving marks on her skin. The look on her face made his heart sink, her eyes were wide and a mixed look of worry and fear made her look like a child again. There was a slightly hopeful look hidden under the fear and worry, it was almost as if she had an idea. He was by her side in an instant. “What is it?” he whispered.

"Have a look." she pushed the microscope over to him. "Look at the blood sample, I mean look at it. Tell me I am imagining this." 

Jin examined the sample. His heart skipped a beat and he drew in a shaky breath. "Impossible..." his body felt numb as the two glanced over their shoulders at the two boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuki knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He had never seen Jin look so worried and Mizuki had the same look on her face the day she found out Keita had been infected. Kazuki's heart stopped. 

“Is this even possible?” Jin asked, his voice was no more than a whisper. 

"I...I don't...know." Mizuki finally managed a response. What was this? She quickly stood and grabbed a clean needle from her bag and wet a piece of cotton with alcohol. Her hands were shaking as she swabbed Keita's arm. Looking over at Jin she said, "I can't." 

Jin knew what the problem was. Taking the needle from her Jin drew the blood. The scared look in Kazuki's eyes made his heartache. He gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." he murmured before walking back to his desk. 

“Jin, if I'm right about this then the sample Kazuki's father had will kill the virus completely this time.” the hope in Mizuki's voice was evident.

“We don't know how Ito-kun will react though. It's too risky.”

“What are you talking about?” Kazuki demanded standing up and coming over to the desk. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Keita. He glanced over at his boyfriend.

"The sample your father had can kill this mutation of the X7 virus, but there is a chance Keita's body will reject it. There is a fifty-fifty chance." Mizuki started explaining. 

“If his body rejects it...he could die?” Kazuki questioned. 

“Yes.”

“I still think this is too risky.” Jin continued to protest.

“Do I even get a say in this?” Keita wheezed. 

Kazuki returned to Keita's side and sat next to him “Of course you do.”

“If it works then it will kill the virus, right?” Keita weakly pushed himself up, with the help of Kazuki. 

"In theory." Mizuki nodded. She couldn't help but notice how her brother had lost weight, it was all too clear by the way his clothes were loose. It hurt her to see her brother in so much pain. 

“Okay. Let's try it.” Keita said.

"Ito-kun I don't think that it is a good idea since we don't know how your body will react," Jin warned. 

Fear coursed through Kazuki's body. He couldn't let Keita take this risk. “Keita, I agree with Jin-san. I think it's too risky.”

Mizuki sighed. This would get them nowhere. “If you two are set against it then I will see how the original sample reacts with the virus in Keita's blood. We can decide after that.”

“That isn't a guarantee that it won't kill him!” Jin countered. This was ridiculous. They couldn't do anything until they were certain that this will work. 

“No, it's not. However, it will tell us if the sample will work or not.” Mizuki said as she started packing her notes and equipment. “I will be back in a few days with the results.”

“You're leaving?” Kazuki questioned.

“Yes. I don't have the proper equipment needed here.” Mizuki said from the door. She would go back to the lab where she could take the necessary precautions with the original sample of the X7 virus. It would be too risky to do it here at the school.

Jin stared after her as she left. Somehow he knew she would find a way to help her brother. Turning back to the two boys after the door was closed he said, "All we can do is wait."   
~X~ 

Mizuki yawned and stood up stretching. She had been at this for two days straight and had finally gotten some results. If she did this just right she would be able to save her brother. Kurosawa had been there helping her and had just left to get them some coffee. She would wait till he got back before she started anything.  
~X~

Mizuki swabbed Keita's arm and injected the needle. "We should start seeing a change in a few hours," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned her gaze away from the unconscious boy and focused on the other two in the room. 

“I just hope you're right, Zuki-chan.” Kazuki sighed. He trusted her, but he couldn't help but worry about Keita. Mizuki said that she had managed to make a vaccine that would kill the X7 virus this time. She didn't, however, know how Keita would react to it and Jin still disapproved of it because of this.

"I do too." after a moment she asked, "Kazuki why do you do that?" 

“What?” Kazuki looked at her in confusion. He didn't know what it was he was doing.

“One minute you are acting like you hate me and then the next you are using my nickname Jin gave me. I can't figure you out.”

“I guess I don't like being mad, but I can't help it. You were supposed to be monitoring the growth of the virus, but you weren't there. I know you had been working far longer than my father should have allowed, but it was your choice. He asked you if you wanted to go home and let Kurosawa-san take over.”

"The reason I didn't leave is that I wanted to run a few more tests on one of our other projects and I was working on that when Kurosawa was in there with me. He was watching that X7 sample when I wasn't. He told me there was no change and I didn't see a change either, so I assumed it was safe to go upstairs for coffee. I know I should have waited for Kurosawa to come back.”

"Kazuki you shouldn't be so hard on her. It wasn't like she was the one who caused the power outage. Even if she had been there it would have been hard to contain the virus. It could have been one of your father's researchers or scientists that contracted it rather than Ito-kun. Mizuki isn't the only one who is responsible for this. They should never have turned off both backup generators at the same time." Jin stepped in to defend the scientist. 

"No, Jin, he is right. I am the only one to blame. It was my call on the generators and I thought it would be okay to turn off both. The maintenance wouldn't have taken that long, but they found several things wrong with both of them and they didn't want to risk turning one back on. They had just started with the first when the power went out. It is my fault." Mizuki looked away sadly. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory. She felt guilty for what she had put her bother through. The never-ending guilt that constantly ate away at her. Kazuki's father hadn't fired her nor had he even yelled at her. He understood that the guilt was enough, not to mention that he knew it was an accident. He knew that she had done everything she could to save her brother when he fell ill. He had understood everything. 

"Nobody else blames you," Jin said gently as he brushed away her tears. "If it weren't for you, Ito-kun would have died that day. You were the one who saved him." 

"Jin-san is right about that. Keita would have died if you hadn't worked nonstop to find a way to save him." Kazuki said. He had to admit he was warming up to his old friend once more. Maybe he was being too had on her. He should have listened to everything before he blamed his friend. "Zuki-chan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been blaming you for something that was an accident. Please forgive me." 

“I've never been mad. Kazuki, you almost lost your best friend that day. You wanted someone to blame for it and I was the logical one to point your finger at.”

"Still it wasn't right," Kazuki said. 

Mizuki put a hand on Kazuki's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." she said gently "I'm just glad that Keita has you to care for him since I can't be here. I worry about him all the time. Ever since mother decided it would be best for him if I wasn't around. I regret what happened every day. I want the chance to make it up, but our mother refuses to allow me to contact Keita. She blames me for what happened." 

“You would be better for him than I am. After all, you're his sister. I can't replace you.” Kazuki put his hand over her hand, meeting her eyes.

“You need to stop blaming yourself, Mizuki. Ito-kun will forgive you.” Jin said.

“Jin-san is right. Keita would love to know you.”  
~X~ A FEW HOURS LATER ~X~

The clear blue skies and the warmth of the summer sun made the day pleasant. Kazuki was chasing after Keita, both enjoying the game. Keita giggled happily as Kazuki finally caught him. The young redhead turned toward one of the trees and grinned, waving at someone. He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew that she seemed familiar. Her presence made him feel safe and happy. Her gentle smile and the look in her eyes made him feel loved. Why can't he remember? 

Mizuki looked away from her notes on the X7 virus as a low moan filled the room. Turning to the bed she, along with Jin and Kazuki, watched as Keita slowly opened his eyes. She was by his side instantly "Keita, how are you feeling?" she asked gently, brushing the hair from his face. She had made up her mind about telling him that she was his sister. 

“Mizuki-san?” Keita looked up weakly. He felt better, but he was still exhausted. “I'm feeling much better, but I'm still exhausted.”

“That's great.” she smiled as she began to take his pulse and temperature. “Your pulse is normal and your fever is completely gone.”

"Keita!" Kazuki pulled the red-haired teen into his arms. "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're okay now." 

“Kazuki, let's give Mizuki some time with Keita. I think it would be best if they talked now.” Jin said and lead Kazuki out of the room, closing the door on the way out.

Mizuki sat in silence for a few moments before looking back at her brother, who was staring back in confusion. This was the moment of truth. "Keita..." she trailed off, she didn't know how to tell him. 

“Mizuki-san? What is it?”

“Please, call me Mizuki. Keita...I don't know how to tell you this, but...I'm your sister. You were too young to remember, but I used to play with you and Kazuki. After you fell ill our mother felt it was best if I stayed away.”

"W-what...do you mean?" Keita whispered, "Why would she say it was best if you stayed away?" 

"Because it is my fault that you were infected with the X7 virus. I was the one who was monitoring the growth of the virus. I had been working for over twelve hours on various experiments with my partner, Kurosawa. He went to find one of the files that I needed and I went upstairs for some coffee, but I should have waited for him to come back before leaving the sample unattended. The two back up generators were turned off for maintenance when the power went out. It was my call about the generators being turned off at the same time." 

“Mizuki, I don't blame you.” Keita pushed himself up and hugged his sister “How could I blame you? You're my sister. You know, I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you? I just couldn't remember where from.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mizuki held her brother close, letting him rest against her shoulder. “I was so worried that you wouldn't forgive me.”

“I just told you that I don't blame you.” Keita looked up and met his sister's blue eyes.

"I take it that you have worked everything out," Jin said from the door. 

"Yeah!" Keita said happily, turning to Kazuki he asked, "You knew, didn't you?" 

“We both did.” Kazuki replied rubbing the back of his head “Jin-san used to tutor us together.” 

“Guilty.” Jin laughed. There was a new emotion in Mizuki's eyes now. He was relieved to see the icy look that she normally had replaced by the love for her brother.

"Wait... I thought you work for Kazuki's father?" Keita looked back at his sister. I was kind of strange thinking of someone who he barely knew as his sister. 

"Yes, that is correct. I am a scientist who works for Kazuki's father. I mainly work with the more... high-risk experiments." 

“She is one of the best scientists he has.” Jin praised proudly. He would be more than happy to show off Mizuki's skills if she was going to shy about it.

“She is the one who found a way to save you both times, you could say she is an expert with the X7 virus.”

“Expert might be going too far...” Mizuki fidgeted.

“You're so smart, Mizuki.” Keita grinned.

"She also has a top security clearance," Kazuki added. 

“Guys stop.” Mizuki looked down embarrassed “It's not that great. I'm really just stuck in a lab all day.”

"I still think it's amazing," Keita said. 

“Keita, are you hungry?” Mizuki asked, clearly changing the subject. She wasn't comfortable talking about her work like this. After all, it was the reason she hadn't seen her brother in years.

"I'm starving," Keita replied and, as if on cue, his stomach growled. 

“Then how about breakfast?” Jin laughed. 

“Want me to go get you something to eat?” Kazuki offered.

"If it's not too much trouble," Keita replied. 

"I will be back in a few minutes then," Kazuki replied just before he disappeared from the room. 

Jin leaned back in his chair. Stretching he asked, "So how long before you're needed again, Mizuki?" 

“I was told to return as quickly as possible, but Kurosawa and I don't have anything really important to do.”

“You two aren't working on anything major?” 

“No. I honestly am glad to have a break. We work so much that we don't get time to ourselves.” Mizuki sighed. The three looked over to the desk as Mizuki's phone started to ring.

Jin picked it up and looked at the caller ID. “Kurosawa.” he tossed the phone to Mizuki.

“I should have left my phone at the lab...” she muttered. “Kurosawa?”

"Pack your bags, Zuki-chan, we are going in the field for a while." 

“Kurosawa...you do realize what I'm doing right? I can't just leave.”

“Come on, love. You know we never get out in the field. Besides, I did try to get you out of it, but you know how the boss is.”

Mizuki sighed. It was true that they never go out for field research, but why now? She glanced over at Jin and then at her brother. “I understand...”

“Zuki-chan we won't be gone for long this time. I will fill you in on the details when you come back to the lab. I really am sorry for having to pull you away from your brother.” 

“I know. I will see you in half an hour then.” was the last thing she said before she hung up.

“What was that about?” Jin questioned. 

“Our boss decided to send us out for field research. He wants us to leave today.” Mizuki looked down, not having the heart to face her brother now. 

“Mizuki...you have to leave?” Keita asked hesitantly. It wasn't fair. He just got his sister back and she was having to leave!

“I-I'm sorry...” Mizuki whispered.

“Please don't go!” Keita pleaded, wrapping his arms around Mizuki. “You can't leave. I just got you back.”

Tears filled Mizuki's eyes as her heart broke. She didn't want to leave Keita again. "I promise that I will come to see you when I can." she turned and held Keita close, resting her head on his. "I love you, Keita. Never forget that. If you ever need me all you have to do is call and I will be there.”

“Onee-san...don't go...” tears now fell freely from Keita's blue eyes. “You...can't...”

“Don't cry, little one.” Mizuki tried to sooth Keita “I will always be with you.”

“But...”

“I promise, I will come back as soon as I can.” Mizuki released Keita and reached around her neck to unhook her necklace. “Keep this. Remember me when you see it.” she hooked it around his neck. 

Keita looked down at the crystal moon that was hanging from the silver chain. The crystal reflected the light in multiple colors as he moved.

"Keep it close," Mizuki said gently as she brushed the tears from Keita's eyes and pulled him back into her arms. "This way a part of me will always be with you," she whispered in his ear. Releasing Keita she got up and started for the door. Mizuki paused and she added over her shoulder. "Please don't be angry with me." 

“Mizuki?” Kazuki questioned from the doorway. “Are you leaving already?”

"I don't have a choice," Mizuki muttered as she passed him. She would keep her promise to Keita and come back as soon as she could.   
~X~

“Why is she leaving?” Kazuki asked as he sat the tray of food down.

“Her partner called. They are leaving for some field research later today.” Jin answered.

“I'm sorry, Keita.” Kazuki sat next to Keita on the bed. He hated that Mizuki left, but he knew it was going to happen. She has a responsibility as one of his father's top researchers. 

"She said she would come back when she could. Kazuki...how long is she normally gone for?" Keita leaned against Kazuki's shoulder, his food was completely forgotten. 

“I don't know.” Kazuki rested his head on Keita's. “I wish I could answer that.”

“Oh...”

“Ito-kun, don't worry. She won't be gone long this time. If I'm right, she will bring Kurosawa back with her.”

“Why?” Keita looked at Jin in confusion. Why would his sister bring her partner back to the school with her?

“It's not my place to tell you.” Jin winked. “You will have to wait.”

“Don't tease him, Jin-san.” Kazuki sighed. This wasn't fair for Keita, but there was nothing he could do.  
~X~  
“Zuki!” Kurosawa ran up and pulled Mizuki into his arms. “I'm really sorry about this. I tried to get you out of it, but I couldn't get Kurobane-san to answer his phone.”

"I know, Akihiko," Mizuki replied. "Can I ask a favor?" 

“Anything for you.” Kurosawa released Mizuki and took her bag.

Mizuki started for Kurosawa's car. “I want you to meet Keita when we get back. Of course, only if you want to. I just think it is important that you two meet.”

"Alright. If it's important to you then it is important to me," he replied as he put Mizuki's bag in the back seat. As soon as she sat down her phone started ringing. Pulling the phone from her pocket Mizuki read the caller ID, it was   
her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this older work! I will admit this is not one of my greater works, but as always I wanted to give you all something. Even if that means cross-posting something older.


End file.
